Pokeshipping Week 2019 Collection
by zdbztumble
Summary: A few drabbles done for this year's PW!
1. Day 2: School Uniforms

Happy Pokeshipping Week!

This year, I got a bit of writing done, though not for all seven days. This was written for Day 2, "high school/college AU." I was positive, when the list for this year went up, that I'd be taking a free day for this one. AUs, especially those in high school or college, are so not my thing. But I did hit on an idea. It's not an AU, and it's not _high_ school, but…well, keep reading.

Standard disclaimer: I write the Kalos cast as being super French, and using the French dub names.

* * *

"…And we had a view of the ocean from the classroom, and our Pokemon were out all the time, and - it was so awesome!" Ash punched the air, and Pikachu trilled brightly from his shoulder. "Being in that school was one of the best times I've ever had."

"So you've said - quite ze adventure," Miette said, giggling slightly. Her left hand slipped off the table and grazed across Lycanroc's back as he sat at Miette's feet. The Wolf Pokemon opened his mouth wide in silent joy, his tail wagging and one hind leg thumping rapidly against the tiled floor.

"And such lovely Pokemon too," said Miette. "W'at sort of uniforms did you wear, Sacha?"

"Uniforms?" Ash tilted his hat up to scratch his forehead. "What uniforms?"

"You did not 'ave school uniforms?" Miette seemed surprised.

Ash shook his head. "Nah. Professor Kukui didn't even wear a shirt. Why, is that weird?"

"Per'aps not in Alola, but we 'ave our own ways in Kalos." Miette reached into her bag for her Holo Caster. She flipped it open and pulled up a photo of a young man, about their age, standing upright with a Froakie in his arms. He was in a dark green jacket and shorts, with an even darker green tie, a white collared shirt, tall gray socks, and shiny black shoes.

"You would be wearing something like zis in my old school," Miette said. For some reason, her eyes flicked up and down as she stared at Ash. He looked to Pikachu, but he just shrugged. Ash did the same and leaned in for a closer look.

"It's not itchy, is it?" he asked, remembering more than one of the outfits he wore in Kalos.

"Now, 'ow could I say zat about ze _boy's_ uniforms, Sacha?" Miette said with a wink. She flicked over to the next photo - herself, with an Espurr tucked into one arm and two other girls on either side of her. They were wearing similar uniforms, except their jackets were more fitted, and they had short green skirts. The girls were all making goofy faces, with winks, puckered lips, and their hands just slightly pulling up on their skirts.

"See anything you like, Sacha?" Miette asked as she leaned in and batted her eyelashes.

There was something in the photo that caught Ash's eye, though he couldn't say for sure if he liked it. The girl to Miette's left in the photo was tall and scrawny, with long ginger hair and blue-green eyes. The eye shape was a little different, and the Fennekin around her shoulders didn't fit, but the girl was a pretty close match to Misty. _It's funny,_ thought Ash. _Her eyes look extra green…I didn't think clothes could do that._

I wonder if Misty ever wears green…

"Sacha?" He felt a finger lightly poke his temple. "Ees zere something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh - no, I'm fine. But -" he scratched the back of his neck - "can you get these for Halloween costumes? I've got a friend back home I think would look good in this uniform…"


	2. Day 5: Singing

Once again, a day I thought I'd either skip or substitute a completely different prompt, but I had another late-in-coming thought on something that wasn't exactly the prompt, but adjacent to it.

NOTE: This is in continuity with my chapter fic _Jewel of the Seven Pokemon_. You don't need to know any of the events, just who one of the OCs is - Sir Bela Christopher, a Galarian horror movie actor and singer Misty and Cilan are big fans of. He's basically a pokecized Sir Christopher Lee.

* * *

_Of that there is no manner of doubt –_  
_No probable, possible shadow of doubt –_  
_No possible doubt whatever!_

_There's no doubt I want out of here_, Iris thought. Her head against the table, a pillow pulled over her head, and Axew sitting on the pillow weren't enough to drown out the noise. It wasn't that the music was bad - Mr. Christopher had a great voice - but the playlist had been going for almost four hours now, and driven everyone else out of the lobby of the Striaton Pokemon Center. It was the two heavy metal albums that really sent them running. The life story of King AZ was depressing enough without screeching guitar riffs, death growls, and a chant of "I shed the blood of the Pokemon" with Bisharp's "_sharp!_" in the background at the start of each measure.

Iris wished she could sleep like Ash. The kid flopped down across the couch next to her after the third song, and was out like rock by the time the first album was over. His hat was pulled down to cover his whole face, and Pikachu snoozed on his chest. Iris was tempted to shake them both awake to keep her company, but that would be too mean. _Besides, if I move, then_ those two _might notice I'm awake and try to get me to talk about the music again._

Iris could barely see Cilan and Misty from out the bottom of the pillow. They were on the couch back-to-back with the one Ash was sleeping on, bent over Misty's laptop and speakers like they had been all night. Well, Misty had been; Cilan kept getting up to act out and sing along with his favorite songs, mostly the opera covers. As "I Stole Salamence" wrapped up, he did a wild series of gestures, spun around on one foot, and bowed. Iris rolled her eyes and pulled down on the pillow to block out all sight.

"Very nice," Misty said, with a slight giggle and quiet applause. "Are you gonna tell me you're a Dance Connoisseur next?"

"One can't be a Connoisseur of _everything_," said Cilan. "But yes." Even with her eyes covered, Iris could see his proud smirk. She needed to remember to ding him for that later. "Is that the end?"

"Just one more," said Misty. "It's a cover he did a few years ago with another Galarian singer." There was a click, and the room filled with the sound of strings, and a tune Iris actually knew. Mr. Christopher's voice came in, singing in Alto Marian:

_Che bella corsa e' na jurnata'e'sole_  
_N'aria serena doppo na tempesta_  
_Pe'll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa_  
_Che bella cosa na jurnata'e sole_

Another voice came in for the chorus, in Common Tongue, with Mr. Christopher echoing in Alto Marian still until he fell in with the other singer:

_It's now or never (Ma n'atu sole)_  
_Come hold me tight (Cchiu' bello, oi ne')_  
_Kiss me my darling ('O sole mio)_  
_Be mine tonight (Sta nfronte a te)_  
_Tomorrow will be too late_  
_It's now or never_  
_My love won't wait._

Iris remembered hearing covers of this song at weddings and parties. It was a very nice song. _But not this late at night! I might need Axew to give 'em both a Scratch, or we'll never get to our rooms…_

"I can't help but notice where your eyes drifted, Misty." Cilan said it softly, but it made it through the pillow all the same. As subtly as she could, Iris tilted it up for a better look.

There wasn't much to see; besides two couches being in the way, Cilan and Misty had their backs to her. But Misty's head was turned just enough so that Iris could see her eyes, half-closed in a dreamy sort of way, looking down at Ash. "Shhh," she hissed, though Iris thought she might have been smiling.

Cilan turned his head toward her, showing his teasing grin. "Are we considering obeying the dictates of the music?" he asked.

"Oh, knock it off." Misty gave him a light shove. "I can wait. I have to wait, after what you told me about the Cottonee." Iris choked down a groan, remembering that. The kid was as dense as a Rock-type.

"To bring that dish to completion, my dear, you might need to throw some seasoning his way."

Misty looked up at Cilan, one eyebrow high. "You know," she said, "Brock never gives me a hard time about this. Not that he's even noticed."

Cilan chuckled and adjusted his tie. "Very well. I'll leave well enough alone."

"Good. And now that you made me hungry, you can make some dinner."

"Of course. Let's see what they have to work with, shall we?" He gave Misty a hand up, and they walked toward the cafeteria. The music was still playing as they left, but Iris felt too tired and annoyed to go shut the laptop down.

_I knew it_, she thought. Ever since she found that silly lure in Ash's fishing kit, she knew it, though there wasn't much fun to be had with it; Ash was too dense, and Misty lived too far away to tease regularly. Iris had to agree with Cilan, though - if Misty wanted any chance of something happening, she'd have to give Ash the biggest clue in the world…

"Iris?" Ash's voice was very low, and muffled by his hat. "Were they talking about…me?"

* * *

The cover of "It's Now or Never" referenced her is real, and you can find it on YouTube. It's sung by Christopher Lee and Gary Curtis. Terrible music video, very nice singing.


	3. Day 7: Wedding

And Happy Pokeshipping Day!

This entry was co-written with Lightning Type. He posted it on Tumblr, and I'm posting it here.

* * *

"…You're _sure_ this is enough food?" May asked, for the twelfth time that morning.

"Are you asking for the groom, or for you?" Mallow asked, rather sharply.

"… It could be both," May shrugged. "You don't need to get so snippy about it." Sure, she may have asked after the food twelve times now, but planning a wedding – especially Ash and Misty's – was a huge responsibility.

"Well, I'm sure." Mallow sighed, a hand to her brow. "I've done the math, like, fifty-seven times. Which was annoying."

"Hmm… still, maybe we should've hired Brock and Cilan too…"

"May, there's enough!" Mallow finally snapped. "I've been working on it since that rehearsal dinner!"

"OK, OK, yeesh! So, food's ready… now what about…" May gazed around the open grounds of the Pallet Town shrine. The shrine was the largest one near Pallet Town (which wasn't saying much) with a small temple at the front. The shrine itself rested atop a cliff overlooking Pallet Beach, and a wide, open, grassy area spread out behind it. A few dozen empty chairs waited quietly. "Hey Dawn!" she called. "All the flowers are in place, right?"

"Just so!" Dawn hollered back, having set the last few in place. "Now relax! This isn't _your_ wedding!"

"I just don't want Misty yelling at me!" May responded.

"We planned it together - she'll yell at _me_ too!"

"We don't want her yelling at all!"

"And everything's perfect, so she won't!"

"How do you know she won't?"

"Because you two are eating up all the yells allowed at a single wedding," Drew deadpanned as he passed behind May, arms laden with laundry bags.

"Just like I'll be eating up all the food once I'm allowed to!" May shouted at him. "Geez, you try to be helpful and look where it gets ya…"

"I'm standing right here," Drew noted, dryly and quietly.

"I know!" May screamed, beaming. "Ooh, are those all the kimonos for the bridesmaids?"

"You know they are," Drew sighed. "You called me twice on the road after you sent me for them."

Screeching tires caught their attention, and they all turned to witness a car drift around the corner and come to a sudden, violent stop in a parking space.

"Tell me Daisy's not driving the car," Dawn groaned.

"_Never again!_" they heard Misty gasp. "I don't care _how_ bad the traffic is in Cerulean City, you are _never_ getting behind the wheel of a car with me in it!"

"Chill out, sis!" Daisy said with a wave of her hand. "We're all here, right?"

"And our make-up's totally ruined from sweating out your driving!" Lily snapped. She, Violet, Iris, Lana, Lillie, and Misty all filed out of the car in various states of distress; Daisy alone looked calm. The passengers were laden with laundry bags too, and Misty had a disheveled towel wrapped around her hair.

"Morning, sunshine," said May as she caught the bag Misty so unceremoniously tossed to her. "Let's say we get you all fixed up, huh?"

"That'd be nice," Misty grunted. "I don't want to be a bad mood once Ash gets here."

"So, like, Misty," Daisy began. "About your hair…"

"You three staying out of the way will help me not be in a bad mood," she growled, before softening slightly. "Please, Daisy. May and Dawn know what I want to do, and Iris and the other girls were the ones who prepped everything last night. I'm glad you're enthusiastic, but could you just help greet guests and look out for Ash?"

That didn't leave the Waterflowers with much to do, though May suspected Misty wanted it that way. Besides the wedding party, the only people about were Drew, completing the last of the chores assigned him, the Waterflowers, and a very haggard and bleary-eyed Gary Oak leaning against a nearby pillar.

"Like, what happened to you?" Daisy asked derisively.

"Bachelor party. Hungover," he grunted. Even his own voice caused him to wince and put a hand to his temple.

Dawn, giggling, hurried over to her boyfriend and put her mouth very close to his ear. "SO IT HELPS IF YOU TALK IN A LOUD VOICE–"

"For the love of Arceus, babe!"

"Killer couple," Daisy muttered to May, who could only shrug.

A large truck came up the road, at a much slower, careful pace than Daisy's car. ("At least, like, one person in this relationship knows how to drive," Violet sneered.) Tracey stepped out and hurried to help Professor Oak and Delia do the same.

"Hello, everyone!" Professor Oak greeted. He, and everyone in his party, were already dressed for the wedding. Oak and Tracey were in simple kimonos, red and teal respectively, while Delia was in a pink yukata with white trim. May approved of all their choices. "I hope everything's going swimmingly. We have a beautiful day for this - er, is everything alright, Gary?"

"HE'S HUNGOVER," answered Dawn. Gary doubled-over and shoved past his companion, head in his hands.

"Well, I hope no one else is in such a state at this wedding," Delia said sharply. "I've been waiting too long for this day!"

"I know, right?" Daisy squealed.

"Er – haven't Ash and Misty been waiting, too?" Tracey asked quietly.

"Details!"

Tracey shook his head and pulled a large container off the back of the truck. May watched with interest as he lugged it over to the designated spot to the left of the shrine, set aside for all of Ash and Misty's Pokemon. With a few quick flicks of the locks and a release switch, Tracey had them all out on the field, though it was a rather tight fit.

("Screw this,") Charizard grunted. He yawned and flexed his wings in the afternoon sun. ("I'm watching from the skies.")

("I hear that.") Pidgeot, Noivern, and the other Flying-types followed him into the air, while Gyarados lead a few of the Water-types over the cliff and into the sea off Pallet Beach, where they still had a decent view of the hill.

"How many weddings do you think have this kind of attendance?" chuckled Iris.

"Tease later," Misty said. "Prepare now." She took Iris by the shoulder, then Lana, Lillie, Dawn, and finally May, and started herding them to the women's changing rooms.

"Make sure the groom gets cleaned up!" May hollered over her shoulder. "Misty'll kill 'im if he's not!"

"Not funny, May!" Misty snapped.

"No sense of humor on the wedding day, I see," May muttered to Dawn as they were hurried along.

* * *

"Iris, this headdress is amazing!" Dawn gushed.

Iris beamed at the compliment. "I know my way around hair."

"And this shade of polish is perfect, Lana! Put that together with the flowers we picked out and the dress we made, and we - Misty? Are you OK? You look a little pale…"

"Just still shaken from my stupid sister's driving skills. I'll be okay, promise," Misty said. She cinched her bathrobe a little tighter around her and started pacing the room again. Noting everyone's concerned looks, she added, "I want this, believe me."

"Oh, we might've figured that out ourselves," Lana giggled. She and the other girls were already dressed, in kimono-converted dresses of the same cut: May in red; Dawn in pink; Iris cream; Lillie white; and Lana blue. Misty's was the only one with a pattern: white with red trim with bubbles and flowers at the sleeves and hem. It sat atop a chair as its intended wearer paced and wrung her hands.

"It's finally happening," she said softly, to herself more than anyone else. "It's really, really happening!"

Dawn's Poke Gear started ringing: she quickly answered it. "Hello? … Okay, thanks! Ash and everyone else got here!"

"Surprisingly? The least of my worries."

"It was at the top of _our_ worries," May whispered.

"We'd better start getting you dressed," said Lillie. "We only have so much time before - "

"Before I'm MARRIED!" Misty jumped for joy and threw herself down on an empty chair. "Get to work, ladies!"

* * *

"Do we really need all this, Mom?"

"Ash Ketchum, this is your wedding! Of course we need all this! And don't think I'd let you go out and get married without me helping you get ready!"

"Mooom…" Ash protested, but he still wasn't let up from the chair in his changing room. He hadn't even been allowed to greet the few people at the shrine when he arrived; his mom, Brock, and Cilan shooed him inside right away. The two men were sitting in the corner: Brock in the ceremonial dress needed to conduct the ceremony; Cilan in a forest green kimono.

"This is the most important day of your life, young man," Delia insisted. "I want you to have a perfect time of it! Now let's see.. .your montsuki is clean… your hair needs a little bit of work… do you have on some clean -"

"MOM!"

("He does,") chirped Pikachu helpfully.

"Oh, Pikachu! Don't you look handsome in your own little kimono!"

As embarrassing as his mother's attention was, Ash couldn't help but feel a little insulted that his Pokemon was upstaging him.

("I got it made special,") said Pikachu, turning and posing. ("And Lopunny, er - she has a matching one…)

"Yeah, Dawn insisted that she get to do it," Ash muttered. "Everyone's got something they want out of this."

"Oh, sweetie." Delia pulled Ash in close and wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders. "What we want most of all is to see you and Misty happy, of course. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, though you all have a funny way of showing it…"

Delia smiled and kissed his forehead. "Alright… ceremony's due in a few hours, so let's get started."

It was amazing how long "a little bit of work" on his hair could take. Of course, forced rehearsal of his wedding vows, tearful anecdotes about Delia's own wedding, and relating stories to Cilan and the other groomsmen as they arrived (Clemont, Kiawe, and Sophocles, in sky blue, scarlet, and yellow kimonos, respectively) helped eat up the time. Then there was the shared attention of his future sisters-in-law…

"Daisy, if you don't let go, I'm gonna need my hair fixed again!" Ash protested. No matter how he squirmed, he couldn't get free of her grip.

"Aww…but then I could, like, do it right!" Daisy teased. "A bit more mussed up in the front, we can finally frost the tips…"

"NO! No, no, no! That's a veto, Daisy! This isn't the 90s anymore!"

"Y'know, that's what Tracy always says…"

Ash stood up and picked up his kimono. "Okay, I'm getting changed, so anyone not named Pikachu needs to leave."

("Why do I have to stay?!") the Pokemon protested.

"You're the Best Man."

("… Right.")

"He's so touchy sometimes," Daisy complained as they all filed out.

"Now, now," Delia chided gently. "He needs his space before the ceremony…"

_Got that right_, Ash thought as he shut the door behind them. He felt as fired up as he did before any Pokemon Battle - more fired up - but his mouth still felt awfully dry, and his head rather light. "You ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu answered by leaping onto his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek. ("Of course. I'm ready to zap either of you at a moment's notice!")

"Comforting… alright, let's get myself into this thing…"

And a few minutes later, he found himself standing under the shrine, looking out at the crowd of people assembled for his wedding. Geez, I knew we invited a lot of people, but…

A good number of them were the extended relations of his friends and traveling companions: Dawn's mother, Cilan's brothers, representatives from Iris's village, and so on. There were Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, and professors as well. Ash smiled and waved at Riley as he came in, dressed in the same blue suit as always.

There were a lot of Misty's friends - Casey, Marina, Sakura - and an assortment of Trainers they'd both known over the years. The front rows were reserved for close friends and family. Mallow was already seated, along with Drew, Gary, Miette, the Waterflowers, Professor Oak and Tracey, Professors Kukui and Burnett, Max and Mahri, Ritchie and Serena, and his mother.

Brock stood at the center of the shrine, with the groomsmen aligned behind him. Pikachu stood on Clemont's shoulder, beaming. Ash looked over at the bridesmaids: Lana, May, Dawn, and Iris all smiled and waved. He grinned back but quickly straightened up: the music was starting, which meant…

Bonnie scurried down the aisle in a fit of giggles. Azumarill and Rowlet, with matching floral crowns, came along either side of her as she slowly walked back up, tossing pink cherry blossom petals about. Ash was only vaguely aware of this, and cared even less. All his attention was on the fiery-haired woman in the white-and-red dress slowly following them, her hair wrapped up in a white gold headdress, a bouquet of roses in her hand, and a nervous smile playing at her lips.

Nothing else mattered. He only had eyes for Misty, watching as she slowly made her way up the aisle. Her eyes shone once she stopped next to him, and Ash was only vaguely aware of his own reddened face and Brock's light sobbing.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself."

"Arceus I love you."

She winked. "I know. And you clean up nicely."

"My mom and your sisters had something to do with that," Ash admitted, chuckling softly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You still went through it for me." She tugged lightly on the front of his montsuki before they both turned to face Brock and the shrine.

"D-d-dearly beloved," Brock choked out. Tears dripped down the sides of his face. "We are gathered here t-today to witness the joining of… of these two in h-h-holy m-matri - sniff - mony. If anyone has any reason these two should - should not be wed… please leave immediately."

Laughter rippled through-out the audience, and Brock seemed to relax a little. "Ahem… I've known these two for a long time, and I am very glad to be here for this special day… now, um… I guess we should start with the vows…"

At Cilan's insistence, Ash had spent all of yesterday writing out vows, with the groomsmen insisting on proofreading. He wondered what they thought as his hands, instead of producing that worn piece of paper, fell gently on top of Misty's around her bouquet.

"Misty… I had some stuff written, and I got a lot of input on it, and it was good and all… but it wasn't me. It wasn't _us_."

He was forced to pause briefly as another wave of laughter passed.

"You know all the best and worst stuff about me, and I know the best and worst stuff about you. We've dealt with it ever since we were kids, we managed to be friends - best friends - after meeting in such a crazy way. I mean, you caught me with a fishing rod."

More laughter.

"And you caught me with your heart a few years down the line. I know it took me a while, but…well, now that I'm here, I'm not leaving. Ever."

Misty closed her eyes and inhaled, then smiled. "Ash Ketchum… you are, without a doubt, the most stubborn, arrogant, foolhardy man I have ever known. You stole my bike, wrecked it, and argued with me over more idiotic things than I can count. And yet… there is no one on this earth I would rather have as my prince, my best friend… my soulmate. You want to be a Pokemon Champion, but never forget that you are my Champion. From then, now, and always… I am forever yours."

Several people, including Brock, could be heard blowing their noses.

"Th-the bride and groom will now exchange rings…" Brock sobbed.

One of the snifflers in the crowd, Pikachu had to wipe away his tears before he produced the wedding ring from his kimono's sleeves. True to form, Psyduck only made it out of his Poke Ball right at that moment, bawling uncontrollably as he handed Misty her ring.

Brock coughed and stomped his foot and even slapped himself to get under control. "Do you, Ash Ketchum, take Misty Waterflower to be your lawfully wedded -"

"Brock, didn't we kinda already do this part?" Ash asked quietly. He could hear Cilan and Kiawe's affronted gasps and see May and Dawn's furious looks, but Misty just giggled.

"Yes," Brock said rather firmly. "Do you, Ash Ketchum, take this woman–"

"Yes."

"… Okay." Brock turned to Misty. "Should I even ask?"

"You already know."

Brock sighed, but he was smiling. "Alright… by the power vested in me by the Region of Kanto… and the Internet guys… I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Now…" he started sobbing again. "You may… y-you may…"

Everyone else in the procession screamed with smiles and laughter, startling the couple: "JUST KISS ALREADY!"

It was hard to tell which of them moved first. They both leapt at the other's lips as if it were the first time they'd ever kissed. For good measure, Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's waist, lifted her off her feet, and spun her around for the whole duration. It was too much. She started laughing and crying at once, and never stopped kissing him.

Everyone was applauding. Pikachu leapt onto Ash's head, laughing and cheering; May and Dawn collapsed into each other's arms, sobbing wildly; some people in the audience were cat-calling, though in a joyous manner.

Ash smiled up at his wife, eyes gleaming. "We did it."

"We did it," Misty whispered, and kissed him again. "We did it, we did it, we did it!"

Out of one eye, Ash dared to look around at the crowd. Misty's sisters were in hysterics; Serena and Ritchie were glancing from the shrine to each other with sheepish, blushing smiles; Bonnie was biting down on her hand in a failed effort to keep the waterworks at bay; Miette had a small and oddly sad smile; and Mom, Oak, Kukui, and Burnett were all beaming.

"OK, everyone!" Dawn disentangled herself from May and wiped most of the tears off her face. "That's the wedding - who's ready for the biggest and best reception ever?"


End file.
